Sireline
The Vampire and Hybrid Bloodline is a line of vampires/hybrids and those by whom they have been sired. If the originator of a bloodline is permanently killed with a White Oak Stake, or by other means, everyone in their bloodline dies within a few hours. It was added to the vampirism spell by Esther as a method of further protecting her children. Original Vampires Mikael † *It's unknown if he ever turned anyone. But, with his feelings towards the vampire race, it's strongly implied he didn't. Finn Mikaelson † *Sage † **Troy † **Many Unknown Vampires † Elijah Mikaelson † *Tristan De Martel † *Aya Al-Rashid † *Mohinder † *Shen Min † *The Strix † *Rowan Obi † *Emil Blankenship † *Lawrence Howard † *Cadence Flynn † *Takahashi Fukuda † *Arthur Bailey † *Claire Burnett † *Robert Craig † *Isaac Pacheco † *Holt † *Laurent † *Many Unknown Vampires † Kol Mikaelson *Many Unknown Vampires † Rebekah Mikaelson *Aurora De Martel **Kale † **Wasilewski † **Unnamed Vampires † **Camille O'Connell † *Lenore † *Many Unknown Vampires Original Hybrid Bloodline Niklaus Mikaelson † *Lucien Castle † **Gregory **Anton † **Many Unknown Vampires *Mary Porter † **Rose-Marie † **Trevor † **Katerina Petrova † (Formerly) ***Unknown Tomb Vampires † ***Frederick † ****Bethanne † ***Billy † ***Jacob † ***Charlie † ***Noah † ***Henry Wattles † **Stefan Salvatore † (Formerly) ***Morrow † ***Ambrose's Frat Boy (sired by Ambrose possessed him) ***Violet Fell † **Damon Salvatore † (Formerly) ***Charlotte ***Isobel Flemming † ***Vicki Donovan † ***Caroline Forbes ****Jesse † ****Colin Phelps † ****Meagen Lee † ***Bill Forbes † ***Abby Bennett Wilson ***Elena Gilbert-Salvatore † (Formerly) *Ray Sutton † *Paige † *Tyler Lockwood † (Formerly) **Sloan † (Formerly) *Mindy † *Tony † *Daniel Warren † *Nate † *Dean † *Chris † *Kimberley † *Adrian † *Paige's Pack † *Tyler's Pack † *Klaus' Pack † *Gaspar Cortez † *Alistair Duquesne † *Marcellus Gerard (Currently an enhanced original vampire) **Thierry Vanchure † **Diego † **Max † **Tomas † **Felicia † **Otto † **Joe Dalton † **The Brotherhood of the Damned † **Marcel's Army † (some members are deceased) **Gia † **Joshua Rosza † **Tina McGreevy † *Jenna Sommers † *Derek *Samantha † *Bar Patrons † *Kieran O'Connell † *Many Unknown Vampires † (some are deceased) Hope Mikaelson *Dwayne † *Hayley Marshall-Kenner † *Henry Benoit † Unknown Bloodlines *It's unknown what the status is of many are vampires, especially Lee. *Lexi Branson † **Lee *Slater † *Cody Webber † *Nadia Petrova † *Joey † *Will † *Lillian's Vampire Sire **Lillian Salvatore † ***Malcolm † ***Valerie Tulle ***Oscar † ***Beau † ***Mary Louise † ***Nora Hildegard † ***Lorenzo St. John † ****Farmer John † ****Ivy † ****Tripp Cooke † ***Malachai Parker *Julian † **Raphael **Robin **Shawn † **Seth **Xi Nguyen **Ellis † **Kyle † **Sampson † **Krystal † **Julian's Army † (some are deceased) **Many Unknown Others *Spirit possessing Oscar † *Florence † *Sofya Voronova *Ambrose † **Rayna's Lover † **Ambrose's Frat Boy † (sired through Stefan's body) *Lewis † *Desmond † *Wyatt † *Bubba † *Ashlynn † *Meg † *Geoff † *Juan † *Jonathan † *Lane † *Michael † *Ann † *Cordis † *Ben † *Lee † *Carlos † *Margaret † *Many Other Phoenix Stone Vampires † *Greta Sienna † *Antoinette Sienna *Roman Sienna *August Müller † *Emmett † *Milton Greasley *Kaleb Hawkins *Pearl Zhu † **Annabelle Zhu † **Harper † Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Original Vampires Category:Vampire Armies